Amalgam in Between
by MediumRight
Summary: A run away Law finds himself confronted by the reality of Luffy's life - and as much as he tells himself it's not his goddamned business, he finds himself drawn in.
1. Chapter 1

When Trafalgar Law moves into Grandline, he'd been running away.

He had a past he wanted to bury, and he thought the best way to do that was to drink himself numb into the night. He didn't seem able to ever fully let his guard down, so he downed his alcohol with wary eyes that wandered too frequently towards the door, as if he almost expected somebody unwelcome to come sneaking in.

He didn't bat an eye when he felt somebody sink into the seat beside him. He was too busy looking for answers at the bottom of his glass. But when he felt a tentative hand on his knees, he looked up, almost hostile. He hadn't been looking for attention.

"Hi. I'm Luffy." Says the dark-haired boy sitting next to him, all smiles and a lazy red shirt and blush in his cheeks from Law's reaction. "You okay? You look lonely."

Law moved to drop Luffy's hand away, but found himself hesitating, fingers gently grazing Luffy's skin on top of his hand. "I am." He confessed, slowly, grey eyes a storm as they inquired into Luffy's. It had been a long time since he'd thought about being with someone, but Luffy's touch incited curiosity.

"Come over to my place?" Luffy seemed to sit straighter, as though he almost expected to be turned down and was bracing himself for it. Law wondered if Luffy wasn't just as lonely.

Law downed the rest of his drink and put down his glass with a laugh. "I don't even know you."

"You should." A smile breaks across Luffy's face tentatively at Law's laugh, and his lips jutted out in a stubborn pout. Law found himself squeezing Luffy's hand, feeling the warmth that radiated from it, subtle and promising.

"Alright." He says, as he drops his hand and finds some crumpled dollars in his pocket that he dropped onto the counter. He's standing up, looking at Luffy, reaching for his hand again. "Let's go."

Luffy stands too, and Law notices that the guy is almost a head shorter, even if he looks toned and beautiful in the skin he sees. "Not so fast." Luffy mummers, and then he's standing on his tiptoes, reaching up to kiss Law softly, open mouthed and warm. Law feels something liquid and hot spill into his belly, his heart beating suddenly too quickly in his chest.

It was over too quickly, he thinks, when Luffy draws back and smiles at him, something like satisfaction lurking in his dark eyes. "We can go now." He says softly, and leads Law out of the bar.

Xxx

The first thing Law notices about Luffy's place is that it's homely. It's small with wooden floors and walls, carpeted by vibrant and soft carpets. Luffy leads him over to the couch. Law sits down, a little unsure about what he was doing, and Luffy sits down straddling him, his forehead tentatively resting against Law's forehead.

"Hi." Luffy breathes, and Law could have sworn he sounded shy.

"Hi." Law says, voice a little shaky, and then Luffy's kissing him, hard and fierce and demanding. Law finds his hands holding onto Luffy's hips, moving up his back, against his hair. He hears Luffy moan as Luffy's hands are on his cheeks, his fingers exploring, his mouth hungry. Law couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed like this.

His fingers in Luffy's hair draws his head back, so Law could look at him. "My name is -" he tries to start, but Luffy cuts him off with a snarl that said, "I don't care." And he's pushing against Law now, hips gyrating on Law's, the friction between them raising, and Law could feel the hair at the back of his neck stand up, his body instinctively pulling Luffy's in closer. His mouth opens and Luffy's tongue explores it with thirst and hunger, like he'd been wanting this for too long, and Law is surprised at how right it feels, how it sinks into him with a lightness.

He shifts on the couch, taking control as he pushes Luffy down onto the cushions, biting on Luffy's lips before he moves to bite his jaw, his neck, his collarbones. Luffy moans, spine arching as he thrusts his hips upwards, and Law could feel Luffy interlocking his legs around his waist. He looks young and vulnerable yet beautiful, as his fingers fumble with the buttons on Law's shirt and Law wonders what's driving Luffy like this, whether there's something he wants to forget too, but he doesn't inquire. He finds himself holding his breath instead, as Luffy's fingers lightly skim across his chest, chasing the freckles and moaning in appreciation. Luffy's eyes are a myriad of lust and longing, fogged up with desire, and it only makes Law's craving all the more deeper.

He hadn't noticed he could want like this.

He reaches up to kiss Luffy on the mouth again, taking his lips with complete demand and control now, as hungry and willing as Luffy is. Luffy's hands are on his back, clawing into him, holding him tighter, and he's surprised to think, it's not enough. He's holding onto Luffy so tightly, has him in his arms against his chest, seeking in his warmth, wanting to drink up all that is Luffy.

They're shirtless and breathless now, when Luffy makes a noise at the back of his throat, and Law's attention is diverted back to his face from the chest he'd been exploring attentively. He wonders if he's mistaken, seeing the hurt on Luffy's law, Luffy's hand reaching up to hide his nose like he was trying not to cry.

Law stilled almost immediately.

"Luffy?" he asks, his voice soft.

"Keep going." Luffy breathes, but his hand is on his eyes now, and Law knows something is off about this. He pulls away slowly, sitting up and reaching to pull Luffy to a sitting position next to him, putting his arms around the guy's shoulders tentatively, hugging him close to his side where it could be a small comfort.

"Talk to me." He says instead, and he could feel Luffy trying very hard to control his breathing, like he felt guilty for feeling whatever it was that was getting to him now, that he didn't want to be showing this to a stranger. "Hey." Law says, more reassuringly, his lips lazily grazing the top of Luffy's head. "It's alright."

It felt strange to say it, to be comforting someone else. Law couldn't remember the last time he had a reason – or an excuse – to be intimate. Law couldn't remember the last time he would have wanted to. But Luffy felt different – he'd been larger than life when he'd picked up Law at the bar, but now he felt like he was folding onto himself, and Law wanted to stay.

"No, it's alright." Luffy tried to say, but his voice came out muffled and small. Law was surprised to feel his body shaking, knew that he'd started to cry, and something like panic hit his throat. He wanted to run, too.

"Luffy." Law tries hard to keep the panic from showing. With his other hand, he reaches to pull Luffy's arms away from his face, his fingers confidently rising Luffy's chin, so the boy could look at him. "What's wrong?"

Luffy just shakes his head, but seems to give up asking Law to not get involved. He buries his head into Law's side, and Law wraps his arms tighter around him, kisses his head one too many times, wants to comfort him, finds Luffy's fingers on his chest are searching. He lets Luffy cry it out, could feel the sobs dissipating, and after a while of silence broken by Luffy's heaves, Luffy's muffled voice reaches him.

"It's just – my brother died – a few weeks ago…" Luffy's voice is trailing, like he isn't sure he should be speaking about this, doesn't want to, and Law's arms are protective around his frame. "And I thought I could be okay, going on with my life, you know?" the question ends hopefully, and Law just waits, unmoving. "But I just – feel so fucking guilty – having a good time…"

Law was quiet for a long time, breathing Luffy in, staring across the floor at the wall, calculating. Then he lets out a breath, looks down at Luffy's broken form in his arms, and says, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

His arms find it's way around Luffy's frame, picking him up as though he weighted little, and at Luffy's surprised gasp he looks down at him, grinning. "Where's your bedroom?"

Luffy points. Law starts walking in that direction, his feet sure even though the place is new to him, opening the door and walking towards Luffy's bed, placing him gently down on it.

He sits down next to Luffy now, eyes serious, still in thought as he'd been since Luffy's confession. But his eyes look softer when he looks down at Luffy, who's dragged a pillow over his head and was peeking around it, as though he felt guilty for being this emotionally turbulent.

"You don't have to push yourself to have a good time." He says softly. He lies down next to Luffy now, who's pulled the covers up around himself, sneaking under them against Luffy, wrapping his arm around the boy. Kissing him lightly on the forehead again.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't feel good." He says, now that he's in comfortably, and he kisses Luffy on the forehead, tucks the boy in tighter, smiles into his hair. "Goodnight."

He passes out only after he felt Luffy's breathing slow down, become regular, felt the boy's clutch on his skin relax just a little bit, felt himself go lax and give into the sleep.

He didn't think his night would end up like this.

Xxx

In the morning, Luffy is apologetic. He makes breakfast but seems to be eager at looking at anything but Law. Law is surprised, he's so different from the person he'd been at the bar, but he doesn't comment on it. He sits at the dining table and lets Luffy make him scrambled eggs and sausages, humming quietly to himself as his eyes followed the boy around the room. He could feel Luffy blushing under his gaze.

Luffy had changed in the morning, to comfortable boxers and a shirt. Law had taken off his jeans in the middle of the night from the heat too, when he'd woken up and Luffy had been looking far too young and open next to him, and he'd had to turn away so he wouldn't have to think inappropriate thoughts about the boy.

But he was finding it harder and harder to, sitting in his kitchen, watching him. He could feel the desire he'd snuffed sitting up lazily again, wanting what he'd denied himself last night, wanting to take it and to know what Luffy was like.

Luffy finishes making him tea, places the kettle on top of the table along with their mugs, sits down in front of him. He looks up at Law through his lashes, shy but determined, and opens his mouth and says "Thank you for last night. I'm sorry I'm such a fucking mess. It's not what you signed up for."

 _Yes_ , Law thinks, but he doesn't say it. His eyes are on Luffy's mouth. The boy is licking his lips nervously.

"Come here." Law says. Luffy looks startled.

"Come here." Law repeats firmly, and Luffy gets up from his stool, walks around the table nervously, stops next to Law. Law's eyes are intense, as they look him from head to toe, drinking in the boy. He wraps a hand around Luffy's wrist, pulls him down. Kisses him hungrily, tightly.

"You're fucking gorgeous." He tells Luffy, and Luffy raises a hand to run through the back of his hair. "I want to fuck you."

Luffy seems a little surprised by this. Law thinks, maybe this wasn't what Luffy had in mind. But he draws out a hand, takes Luffy's fingers into his. Brings it to his mouth, kisses it lightly.

"But we don't have to do anything yet, okay?" he says softly, and he thinks it calms down something desperate and panicked in Luffy's eyes somehow.

"My name is Trafalgar Law. I didn't realize I wanted this, but you leave me feeling like I should get to know you. I will, Luffy. There's no need to rush." And he drops Luffy's hand, gets back to his breakfast. He lets Luffy walk around the table to his seat, and wonders if the boy could hear how loudly his heart was beating.

It was out of the ordinary to do anything like this for Trafalgar Law.

Xxx

When Law leaves, Luffy presses his number into Law's hand with a soft kiss on the lips, bold yet comfortable.

Law wanted to wait for a while before calling him, hitting the bar, trying to get the feel of the town, trying to lose himself in the places instead, but his mind kept conjuring up the image of Luffy, and how warm he'd been and how desperate for company, like he needed someone to hold him together.

So he calls Luffy late that night, when it's already past 12am and Luffy's voice is sleepy when he picks up.

"I'm outside." Law says, and within minutes Luffy's opening the door for him, hair sticking up in different directions and eyes puffy from sleep. Law pulls him into his arms immediately, kissing him gently on the lips. Luffy draws up against him lazily, and Law's fingers are on his cheeks, strumming down his neck.

"I'm glad you came." Luffy mummers into him, and he is pulling back to pull Law with him to the bedroom. Law takes off his pants and T-shirt, crawling down next to Luffy in his boxers, and Luffy throws an arm across his stomach.

Law puts his hand under Luffy's chin, lifting it up to kiss him. He could feel something gnawing in his stomach now, a longing. Yet there was something protective too. He'd meant it when he said there was no reason to rush.

They fell asleep like that, limbs entangled, breaths in harmony, and Law couldn't remember the last time he'd fallen asleep as easily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Law." Luffy croaks.

Law can feel him reaching out, standing on his tiptoes so their faces are closer. Law's arms are wrapped tightly around Luffy's torso, rooting him in place into his chest. Luffy's eyes were wide; the eyelashes curled down so beautifully he could read every desire in them.

He gave in.

It's been a couple of weeks since they'd met. Law had gotten more familiar with sleeping in Luffy's bed than his own. Some nights they stayed up late, talking and murmuring and kissing and laughing. Other nights, they only had soft touches before sleep stole them away for a while.

They were intimate. It was new. Strange.

They were cuddling on Luffy's couch that night. Law was wearing something of Luffy's that he'd picked up as a joke – it fit him too tightly, but it smelled like Luffy and he liked that. Luffy was only wearing his boxers, curled into Law's arms, his back against Law's chest, breathing easily. Their clasped fingers played lazily with each other, and Law was trying so hard not to let Luffy know how turned on he was.

Law pressed his lips hungrily against the back of Luffy's neck, felt Luffy shiver and knot himself tighter into him, and it was enough. Law disengaged one of his hands from Luffy's, teasing up against the boy's thighs, following a new path up his legs, closer and closer to his where he was warm. Luffy moaned, arching his back and opening up his neck for Law to bite into him, unable to control his thoughts and feelings now. He pushed his hand under Luffy's boxers, till he grazed against his member. Law could feel himself growing bigger when he realized – holy shit, Luffy was hard. He wrapped his fingers tightly around Luffy, moving his fist up and down gently. Luffy almost choked, and Law could feel him holding his breath though his heart was beating wildly.

"Law." Luffy's whined, low and pleading.

That was all it took. Law kissed his neck upto his ear hungrily, while speeding up the rhythm of his hand. Luffy was gyrating on top of him now, and he could feel his desire calling for Luffy. He shifted swiftly on the couch, pushing Luffy under him and taking his mouth in his without apology. Luffy's hands knotted in his hair, pulled at it hard. The boy was warm, wet, and inviting, and Law freed his hands long enough to pull Luffy's boxers off completely, eyes going down to look at him, thick and wonderful.

"Oh baby." Law breathed, looking at Luffy.

Luffy buried his head in Law's shoulders, suddenly shy.

"Oh, baby." Law said, even more softly. "You okay?"

Luffy nodded, his hand grabbing Law's and directing it back to his dick. Law obeyed immediately, leaning down to take Luffy in his mouth, one of his hands wrapped tightly around the base of Luffy's dick. This wasn't the first time Law had dick in his mouth, but he really really liked this dick. He started moving his head up and down, wrapping his tongue all around it and licking Luffy, trying to locate his sensitive spots. Luffy's breathing was uneven, ragged, his hands were in Law's hair, guiding him, and he was moaning, whining, wanting, and Law was driven over the top with desire.

He slowed down his movements, taking time to consume Luffy, to taste him, to get to know him, eyes looking up to find Luffy's half-closed and helpless, asking him to keep going, keep going. He removed his hand from the base and took his dick in completely, feeling it at the back of his throat and feeling satisfied to have Luffy in him like this.

Luffy made a noise, moaning, groaning. "Law, I'm going to come."

Law realized Luffy expected him to pull out, but Law was firm in keeping is jaws open and around Luffy, although he pulled back a little to just envelop Luffy's head, and he looked at Luffy expectantly. He could see when it sunk in with Luffy that was going to take him, and he was gone the next second, shooting into Law's mouth so beautifully, his legs clasping around Law and his fingers pulling tightly

at Law's hair.

Law swallows it whole. He pulls back enough to take it all on, then takes Luffy's dick completely again, cleaning it off before he pulls out and reaches up to kiss Luffy's bruised lips, bitten raw to keep himself from screaming. Law's hands wrapped around Luffy's mouth, pushing Luffy against the couch, Law's hardness stretching against his pants but being firmly ignored while he devoured Luffy. Luffy was all kinds of breathless while coming down, and Law wasn't going to give him a break. He kissed and sucked and bit and prodded Luffy's mouth, and Luffy kissed him back with equal fierceness after a while.

When they'd slowed down enough, Luffy curled into Law in the couch, looking every bit as wrecked as Law felt with his dick still aching, but Luffy being prioritized above all else. This was a new feeling to him, but Luffy's kisses on his collarbones were every bit worth it.

That was the night Luffy started having nightmares.

They'd fallen asleep on the couch, but Luffy's kicking and muttering waked Law up, his eyes moving beneath his eyelids in his sleep. Law worried. He shook Luffy, but the boy didn't come out of his nightmare, only continued saying more incoherent things, and Law held him, kissed him, watched over him, till it subsided.

He'd only managed to drift off to sleep again when Luffy's sobbing woke him up, and he realized the demons he had to fight were far bigger than he could have imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

In a few days, it was going to be a month since they met at the pub.

Traflagar Law lit a cigerratte, inhaling the nicotine slowly, savoring the smoke as it rolled against his tongue. He was acutely aware that he was running out of time. He had no intention of staying in this town when he'd come, demons at his heels. He'd only been running, not looking to stumble and fall into anything or anyone.

Yet the growing co-dependency between a certain someone and himself worried him. Law sighed heavily, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat as he took another drag. The night had fallen around him as he sat in the messy, cluttered space he called his room, and he hadn't bothered to turn on the lights.

He could see Luffy whenever he shut his eyes - the messy dark hair, the bright big eyes, the soulful smile that always hinted at the sun and shone straight through him. The laugh that shook out of him like a cool drink after a long drought, or the silly jokes he'd make and his terrible, terrible cooking. The way he clutched Law when he was desperately needy for warmth and driven by desire, and the way he needed to be held when he was sobbing, breaking, shaking and shivering into his nightmares or his demons.

But he was going to be alright without Law, wasn't he?

Law didn't want to think of an alternate. His heart hurt at the thought of leaving him, but he also needed to believe Luffy would survive this. He needed to believe that he was only a stop on the way for Luffy, and not a destination. Luffy was amazing in so many ways. He was brave and strong and - he shone like the sun and his lips were soft and - dammit. He needed to focus.

Law was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. He took a long drag from the cigerrate before he picked up, resting the reciever casually against his ear. He didn't get a word in before he heard Luffy whine, "Law, where are you?"

And Law realized belatedly that he'd promised he'd come over and mingle with Luffy's friends when Luffy threw them a party, that Luffy was counting on him to be there. It was Luffy's first time being social after Ace's death, and he must be nervous about seeing his friends again.

"Law?" Luffy was wary and hesitant and petulant and insistent at once.

"Be there in a bit." Law assured him, and heard the phone being hung up. Luffy didn't need more than that - he trusted instinctively, vulnerably, instantenously.

And Law had been reliable so far. He'd done the right thing, said the right thing, and watched over Luffy. From the first day, Law hadn't needed a reason to look out for and look after Luffy. The boy had caught his attention, and Law had given him it in its entirety. They had flirted around the edges of companionship, passionate and gentle and soft and vulnerable with each other. If he were to leave Luffy now, would Luffy understand? Did he need to give Luffy a reason to find him unreliable, when he's always, always been there for him?

Sighing, Law leaned back against his seat, undecided.

...

When Law shows up at Luffy's, it's late. The party must have peaked and slowed down. He was nervous as he waited to be let in after he'd knocked on the door. A wary Luffy opened it, his eyes as bloodshot as the shirt he was wearing. He looked like he'd been crying, though he gave Law a weak confused smile when he saw him. Law wanted to reach out, wanted to take Luffy into his arms, but he didn't want to leave an impression of false hope when he was so unsure about how much he could give, and how much he would have to take away. So he stepped across the threshold in silence when Luffy stepped back to let him in, expecting an empty apartment as he glanced around and noticed the party-comers were gone. Then someone shifted on the sofa, and he found himself looking at a mascular, well-built greenhaired man who looked back at Law with lazy curiosity.

There was something about him that made the hair raise on the back of Law's neck, a fierce protectiveness raising it's shackles inside him, but he swallowed it down.

"I didn't know you'd come." Luffy's voice was shaky. Law looked around for an excuse, fumbling, but gave up pretfy quickly and met Luffy's swallon eyes, defeated, "I didn't know I would either."

Luffy hesitated, his eyes darting across the room to meet the green-haired man's. He seemed to find his resolution in the older man, because he turned back to Law, his jaw set. "Why are you here now?"

He was being petty. It was so unusual for Luffy to be petty, Law was taken aback. Of course, under the circumstances, Luffy had every right to be.

"If you're asking me to leave, Luffy, you can just tell me." Law quipped, annoyed, shooting a glare at the unwelcome guest in Luffy's sofa who he suspected was behind this shenanigan. It was unlike Luffy.

Luffy was silent. Law looked at him, alarmed - he'd expected Luffy to retaliate, but instead the younger boy was studying his feet quietly, and Law almost thought he was shaking. Before he could take the step forward that he wanted to, the green haired man was between them, moving so stealthily Law hadn't noticed.

"I think Luffy just needs time by himself right now." The man spoke is a low, grave voice, and Law stepped back, feeling the beginnings of anger in his stomach. How DARE a complete stranger tell him what Luffy did or did not need.

"I want to hear it from Luffy." Law spat at him, angry eyes daring him to come closer.

The man moved, shifting so that he could place his arm around Luffy's shoulder. Law saw red, anger surfacing at his throat, till he saw Luffy shaking, tears streaming down his face endlessly. Every excuse died in his throat.

"Luffy?" The man asked quietly, softly, gently, like a lover.

"Luffy?" Law asked, almost stepping forward, but Luffy turned away, burying his face in the man's neck. The man gazed at him with lazy contempt and slow concern as Law got the message, and turning on his heels, walked out of Luffy's life.

...

It had been what he wanted.

It had been what he wanted.

It had been what he wanted.

Hadn't it?


End file.
